Can I tell you a Secret?
by Feelin Glayish
Summary: King Vegeta had to give Frieza his son. But no one knew he had two. Frieza/Tarble non-con


Disclaimer: Dragonball/Z/GT and all its likeness does not belong to me.

Author's Notes: Based off the 'agreement' that King Vegeta and Frieza made about Frieza being able to 'have' his son. What if Tarble had been Frieza's possession?

* * *

><p><strong>Can I tell you a Secret?<strong>

* * *

><p>"<em>Are we still in agreement about your son?" Frieza asked.<em>

_King Vegeta looked resolute. Vegeta would stay with Nappa; stay close and safe, until he was old enough to take the throne. And Tarble…_

"_Yes…we are. You can…have him."_

* * *

><p>"Can I tell you a secret?" Frieza whispered. Tarble could feel that teasing smile stretched tight against his sensitive ear.<p>

Ever since he'd been brought to the massive spaceship, by men in armour and helmets who he did not know, Frieza had been the only person to show him any affection.

The other men on the ship, all dressed up in that same armour, they ignored him. Some taunted him, some sneered when he tried to talk.

He didn't really understand it all. It had all been so new and confusing. Before he'd started living with Frieza he'd been kept in a room. He was a Prince, technically, wasn't he one if his father was the King?

But a King must have been very busy and very protective, because Tarble had never had any visitors except him, visits rare like the full moon visited the planet.

But Lord Frieza was different. He took Tarble's hand when the Saiyan looked lost in the winding corridors. He gave Tarble a room and toy bots and even though Tarble never wanted to break any gift he got he tried to anyway because Frieza always looked so approving when he did.

It was kind of like having another dad. He was so special; having a King _and_ a Master for parents.

"Wh…" His voice broke, and Tarble swallowed, "What is it Master Frieza?"

Frieza's eyes danced in amusement, like twirling red pools left on bright white tiles. "Your father did something very generous. He gave you to me."

Tarble didn't have words to respond to that. He'd known it all along, after all. The King had always wanted what was best for him, even if that meant sending him away.

"And while I'm _very_ thankful for such a," Those black nails trailed down his cheek leaving tingles in their wake, "_Endearing_ gift… It's no fun for a warrior to be given his victory."

Tarble's eyes widened, finally understanding properly.

"And what does a good warrior do, Saiyan?" Frieza's eyes still danced, watching him, smile curled up at one side just like it always did when he was expecting the right answer.

"An elite warrior _takes _his victory! By all means necessary!" Tarble said with conviction, small gloved hands clenched into fists.

"Exactly." That thick muscular tail slapped the ground in a show of glee and then the purple tip curled around Tarble's shoulders. It was cool to the touch, left him tingly just like the drag of Frieza's nails. He stiffened his posture.

"And what type of warrior am I?" The Lord asked, voice airy.

"The best. You are the Master of the universe. The empire we serve." Tarble recited. He looked up at Frieza and a tiny smirk curled onto his mouth, eyebrows lowered in satisfaction. "_That's _no secret."

"You're right," Frieza laughed, and the tail around his shoulders tightened. "I lied. You're good, little Saiyan. I…almost..._fooled_ you."

"So what's the real secret?" Tarble asked, suddenly suspicious. "You didn't tell Zarbon before me, did you, Master Frieza? He's… he turns into a monster. It's awful!"

"Oh, that's funny." Frieza bit the smooth blackness of his lower lip, "I thought that's what _he_ said happens to _you_."

Tarble scowled. "I'm not a—," he paused, unsure of continuing, but the pressure of Frieza's tail on him was not menacing in any way.

Frieza touched Tarble's chin with his index finger and thumb, tilting his head up. Tarble wanted to growl, like an automatic reaction wanting to rip free, but he clenched his lips tightly shut and held it back. When was he going to grow taller than the empire leader? It didn't seem fair. He hated things being unfair. He was good enough to be a gift, didn't that count for everything?

"Saiyan," Frieza said in a whisper once more causing Tarble to pay attention. "Can _you _tell _me_ a secret?"

The young Saiyan opened his mouth, ready to obey, but stopped short. Nothing came to mind. Everything he knew, so did Master Frieza. There wasn't anything he could say that the Lord didn't know. There wasn't much that Tarble knew to begin with.

Frieza leaned even closer still and Tarble could feel the warm breath from the other on his nose.

"I—I don't—" He stuttered.

The Lord studied him for a moment, eyelids low and dark.

"I'll tell you one more. Remember it well." Frieza's lips touched his ear again, sending an icy cold rush to the bottom of his feet and up again in a wave of anticipation.

"Gifts," Frieza said softly, "Always. Need. Unwrapping."

Tarble blinked and scowled in confusion. He strained so hard to understand that that pesky vein on his temple began to twitch. He felt Frieza look at it, and then felt a lick trace its way across the vein.

Tarble let out a small gasp, hands unclenching in confusion just as Frieza's tail coiled around his torso, squeezing him with more affection than he thought he could handle.

A jolt of ki in electric form ran into his flesh all around him making him spasm. Frieza's eyes were alive with some unidentifiable emotion. Tarble's regulation armour shattered and the Master wasted no time sending the pieces of the material sailing across the Saiyan's quarters.

The standard soldier bed was a hard cot and it smelt dry and a bit dusty with his nose pushed into the thin mattress, Frieza's tail holding him down in place. A cold tight hand cupped his crotch.

And then he was screaming and shouting and kicking and he couldn't stop.

"I see," Frieza's voice was sharp and accusing somewhere behind his head. "You can't answer a simple question but you're loud now!"

Tarble struggled and squirmed making Frieza laugh in a breathless excited manner. "You've been telling me lies instead of secrets, haven't you?"

He grabbed Tarble by the hair and the Saiyan could feel nails dig painful crescent moons into his scalp. He was roughly pulled up and his uniform pants pulled down.

Frieza's black lips pressed against the back on his neck and Tarble shivered, filled with fear and confusion.

"You _are_ a little monster, aren't you?" Frieza asked in that same maddening whispery voice.

"No!" Tarble shouted but it didn't make much sense that Frieza didn't listen.

He was flipped over onto his back and hands pinned down with dexterous feet. Frieza sat on his stomach, back hunched over him and nose almost touching his own.

The Lord smile curved upwards slowly, like a predator creeping up on its prey, and the horned alien bent down catching some of the soft flesh of Tarble's collar bone between his teeth. Tarble cried out, feeling the skin break but then Frieza's smiled turned upside down and a soft suction of wet lips was placed overtop the wound like a twisted version of a healing kiss.

Tarble stopped thrashing, dead quiet all of a sudden just to focus on that stinging spot. It was the first time anyone had ever kissed him. He wanted something else. Another secret or something better, but Frieza just kissed him again on the sensitive tip of his ear with that same sharp bite.

Frieza said something, but it somehow sounded far away. He strained to hear the words:

"I'll be taking my victory now, little Saiyan." 

* * *

><p>There were guards on the other side of the door when Frieza stepped out, probably summoned by the noise.<p>

"M-M-Master Frieza!" They snapped to attention, guns at rest and arms saluted high.

Frieza rose a eyeridge but continued walking, arms folded behind his back.

One of the men gasped, looking inside the quarters.

"What happened to _him?_" He asked, trembling lacing his voice.

"Oh, I think he may be broken." Frieza said, disinterested, back turned. "I suppose you'd better throw him out."

The soldiers looked at each other with fearful eyes before nodding and moving forward to grab the younger alien. Tarble's head and tail hung low as they took him out, his feet dragging from the knees on the cold polished floor.

Various men in uniform watched their step when the two guards went trudging by and Tarble twitched a bit in their arms. One of the men clumsily trod on the Saiyan's mangled tail.

Tarble yowled and curled in on himself, falling to the floor as a ball.

"Idiots!" A deep gravelly voice shouted and it sounded like he was underwater. Boots clacked closer and a toe nudged the back of Tarble's knee. "Have more pride about your tail, what kind of— _Tarble?_"

"Hey move along!" One of the guardsmen ordered. "He's to be expelled at the shortest convenience."

"Which means _now. _Or Master Frieza'll have our heads!" The other chimed in.

"And what do you think a Saiyan King would have of you?" The deep voice growled. A gloved hand touched Tarble's shoulder and then he was being carried in strong arms all the rest of the way.

* * *

><p>The little Saiyan felt himself being lowered into a seat. He struggled to open his eyes but only one obeyed; a sliver of black opening against the blurry darkness of the deployment hangar.<p>

King Vegeta stood above him and his outstretched hands moved back in a quick movement. His mouth was a fine line pursed so thinly it was hidden behind the thick moustache.

"W-wait," Tarble's voice was garbled, and his fingers twitched, so minuscule, it would have been difficult to catch if King Vegeta's piercing eyes hadn't been scrutinizing every inch of him.

"Father," Tarble said again, the one eye not swollen shut peering out at him with something that looked a lot like hope. "C-Can you… tell me. Tell me a-a secret?"

King Vegeta stared at him, face devoid of emotion. Tarble's lower lip dripped saliva, but his mouth felt dry and emptied of whatever secrets Frieza had thought laid there.

"Fa-Father?" Tarble asked. King Vegeta punched in coordinate codes on the mantle and there was a series of mechanical noises before the door of the space pod began to hiss closed.

It lowered and lowered until only Tarble's broken face was visible behind the window.

"A secret?" The King whispered, harsh and low. "They say all the weak Saiyans go to the moon when they die, so they can get stronger. But you, Tarble? You're going to the sun."

Tarble smiled, expression grossly contorted in the bulbous glass.

Gaseous fumes sprayed from the thrusters and the pod began to move on the tracks until the buzzer went off and King Vegeta turned, cape sweeping furiously through the air as he stalked out of the hangar. He didn't look back as the air tight door sealed back behind him, and the pod blasted away, winking out of sight like stars exploding in the distance and some unknown moment in the past.

* * *

><p>"<em>You gave me the wrong son, Vegeta." Frieza was hellish and his red eyes flashed dangerously as he sat in the Saiyan's throne.<em>

"_I gave you…" The King paused, never having acknowledged it out loud before. No one had known about Tarble. No one at all. "You have my son… That was our agreement."_

"_Can I tell you a secret?" Frieza said in one furious breath. "Or shall I tell a lie? After all…" _

_Scouters all over the room began exploding on elite warriors' faces, causing them to cry out. King Vegeta stumbled back and Frieza rose one slim finger, a tiny ball of ki balancing on the tip._

"Lies sound just as good as secrets."

* * *

><p><strong>END.<strong>


End file.
